


I hope you're very proud (drawing)

by ShyQuill (Karjul)



Series: Musketeers Drawings [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karjul/pseuds/ShyQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick sketch of Athos and Captain Treville in a scene from series 1, episode 2.  I love this moment when the Captain gets so close to Athos saying "I hope you're very proud" in such a husky voice and Athos actually looks ashamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope you're very proud (drawing)

I'm here on tumblr - <http://karjulshyquill.tumblr.com/>


End file.
